1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to canine care and, more particularly, to a molded plastic article that is useful for influencing dogs to eliminate in a particular outdoor location.
2. Description of Related Art
Dog owners, their neighbors and public park users are well aware of the problems associated with the elimination habits of domestic animals, and more particularly, with canine pets. Although dogs seem to naturally prefer some locations over others as elimination sites, their habits are often unpredictable. This unregulated elimination can cause unsightly “brown spots” and often permanent damage to the landscape. The elimination often results in malodorous and unsanitary elimination in areas used by humans such as on patios, around outdoor furniture and equipment, and in other areas where such problems are particularly objectionable. Also, the repetitive chore of hosing off and cleaning up is greatly simplified if most of the deposits are concentrated in a particular yard location. Various materials and compositions have previously been disclosed for use in influencing pets to eliminate in particular locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,873, for example, discloses animal litter comprising a pelletized cellulose litter material containing a pheromone-like attractant that makes the litter attractive to animals seeking a place to defecate and/or urinate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,826 discloses a method and kit for modifying the excretory behavior of animals such as dogs by placing β-ionone or related compounds as synergists at particular locations to induce dogs to urinate and defecate preferentially at those locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,886 discloses a delivery device that releases an active agent over a prolonged time period, the device comprising a microporous material made of ultrahigh molecular weight polymer, finely divided siliceous filler and a network of interconnecting pores in combination with a releasable pheromone or attractant that is associated with the filler. Animal litter and animal flea and tick collars are disclosed as exemplary uses of the subject devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,533 discloses animal litter and a method of attracting an animal to a particular location for urination and/or defecation comprising the use of rosin oil, the rosin oil preferably containing decarboxylated abietic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,131 discloses an improved litter preparation comprising a plurality of preformed and nontoxic liquid absorbing masses of solid matter, each mass comprising a liquid-absorbing substance, at least one releaser pheromone compound which is a biological attractant for the animal, and at least one blending agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,119 discloses an animal lure and cover scent, preferably for game animals and in the form of an incense stick that comprises a combustible absorbent material carrying the fragrance of urine of the preferred animal. Optionally, the subject sticks can be used in combination with other sticks carrying non-animal fragrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,300 discloses an animal litter composition comprising paper, sphagnum moss, sawdust, zeolite molecular sieve, and a fragrance that serves as an olfactory cue to dogs for urinating and defecating.
Notwithstanding the attractant products previously disclosed, there remains a need for a device or product that is lightweight, easily handled and installed, that can be made in an unobtrusive or decorative configuration that will not detract appreciably from the appearance of a yard, lawn or park, and that will induce dogs to urinate and defecate at one or more preferred locations on private or public property.